Simplify $15 \cdot \frac{7}{10} \cdot \frac{1}{9}$.
Solution: Both 15 and 10 share a factor of 5, so the expression simplifies to $\frac{\cancelto{3}{15}}{1} \cdot \frac{7}{\cancelto{2}{10}} \cdot \frac{1}{9}.$ In addition, the 3 and the 9 share a factor of 3, so the expression simplifies to $\frac{\cancel{3}}{1} \cdot \frac{7}{2} \cdot \frac{1}{\cancelto{3}{9}}.$ Thus, the expression simplifies to $\frac{7}{2} \cdot \frac{1}{3} = \frac{(7)(1)}{(2)(3)} = \boxed{\frac{7}{6}}.$